La Ultima Maga Estelar
by LunaticR
Summary: Lucy, aun enamorada de Natsu decide seguir su vida en el gremio, a pesar de que él sea pareja de Lisanna. Hasta que un día abandona el gremio con la bendición del Máster. Todos esperan su regreso pero... / NaLu -Completo y con epilogo-
1. Electricidad

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**: Electricidad.

.

.

Despertó en la que parecía ser la cama más cómoda del mundo. En verdad había extrañado esa cama, ese aroma, esa calidez; en verdad la había extrañado a ella. A su luz.

De entre sus brazos se removió en sueños la causa de su felicidad – te amo Natsu – fueron las simples palabras que había dicho aquella hermosa mujer, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera más a prisa. Beso su frente y la acorruco entre sus brazos para darle de su calor natural, recordando cada momento de la noche anterior. Habían consumado su amor, fue tan único, tan mágico, tan lleno de pasión y delicadeza.

Tan prohibido.

Desde el regreso de Lisanna de Edolas se habían distanciado. Él se había distanciado de ella mejor dicho. Ya no hablaban tanto como antes, ya no salían a misiones juntos. Ya no había equipo. La tristeza en ella estaba haciendo su hogar.

Luego llego el examen para clase S. él decidió hacer equipo con Happy, y Lisanna inmediatamente se ofreció ayudarle a Juvia. Por azares del destino ella termino también en la Isla Tenryu; durante un momento volvieron a ser un equipo, pero después de la tragedia con Acnologia y los 7 años vacios, todo volvió a como estaba.

Natsu seguía alejado de ella y más cerca de Lisanna.

Enterarse de la muerte de su padre fue lo último que pudo soportar su afligido corazón. Si bien, nunca había tenido una relación afectiva con él, si le entristeció no volverlo a ver. En su última carta hacia ella le decía lo orgulloso que estaba y fue cuando las lágrimas por fin salieron.

Tomó una decisión.

Ella era una maga de Fairy Tail, no se dejaría derrumbar por algo así; con Natsu o sin él seguiría fuerte, se haría más fuerte y siempre mantendría su sonrisa. Ella lo amaba, era verdad, y porque lo amaba, dejaría que él fuera feliz con la mujer que él eligiera.

Los días pasaron, ella llegaba con una sonrisa al gremio, siempre llena de vida, siempre alegre. Saludaba a todos por igual, jamás evadió a Natsu o a Lisanna. Hacía misiones en solitario, algunas veces con Gray y Juvia, otras con Cana y algunas veces con Levi cuando Gajeel no estaba en el gremio.

Una tarde, mientras ella iba saliendo se choco accidentalmente con Natsu que iba entrando tomado de la mano con Lisanna. El choque la dejó en seco, no por haberse chocado en ellos, sino por la corriente eléctrica que la invadió al rosar la piel de Natsu, aparentemente él también había sentido lo mismo porque reaccionaron casi igual. Ella se disculpo con una sonrisa y siguió su camino. Esa fue la primera vez.

La segunda vez fue en la barra, sus manos se encontraron al intentar agarrar la misma bebida, pareciese que Laxus estuviera lanzando sus relámpagos en los momentos inoportunos. Ambos retiraron la mano al toque, la electricidad que en ellos se sentía era intensa y extraña. En un extraño acto de caballería Natsu le cedió la bebida, ella la acepto gustosa y con una sonrisa se despidió de él.

Su sonrisa. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en su sonrisa? Era lo que se preguntaba Natsu cuando estaba a solas. ¿Por qué sentía que extrañaba la sonrisa de Lucy? Todo el tiempo la había visto sonreír, ¿Qué fue lo diferente ahora? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué era esa sensación eléctrica cuando la tocó? La cabeza le estaba doliendo de tanto pensar, pero pensar en ella se sentía tan placentero.

Aun seguía en esos pensamientos cuando llegó al gremio al día siguiente, a la primera que vio fue a su novia, sonriente como siempre en la barra con Mira. Empezó a caminar hacía ellas con una sonrisa, olvidando sus pensamientos por un rato, hasta que fue golpeado por Lucy en la carrera que tenia para llegar a la barra con Mira y Lisanna para enseñarle la revista de la semana, habían salido los Dragón Slayers Gemelos de Sabertooth, uno de los cuales pretendía a Lucy. Y de nuevo esa extraña sensación lo dejó aturdido – La amas – le susurró una voz en su cabeza a la que el se negó a escuchar.

Ella por su parte simplemente ignoró la sensación, no era correcto pensar de esa manera en el novio de su amiga.

- ¡Mocosos! – La voz del Máster se oyó por todo el lugar – Estos últimos meses se han esforzado bastante, así que ¡Hoy hay fiesta! – y con ese grito de guerra inició el descontrol.

Las horas pasaron entre bromas, risas, peleas, comida y bebida, mucha bebida. Uno a uno los miembros del gremio fueron cayendo en sus sitios producto del cansancio o del alcohol. Lucy se encontraba en una mesa platicando con Levi y Cana; la primera hablando de que extrañaba a Gajeel y la segunda quejándose de que Gildarts la cuidaba demasiado. Natsu estaba en la barra platicando con Gray y Mira-san, Lisanna ya no estaba, se había ido a su casa a descansar, acababa de regresar de una misión con Elfman y Evergreen.

Gray se fue con Juvia al poco rato, Mira-san estaba atendiendo a los clientes y Natsu se quedo solo con su bebida. Cana simplemente desapareció y Levi al ver entrar a Gajeel, corrió a alcanzarle despidiéndose rápidamente de Lucy dejándola también sola. Natsu al ver que su antigua compañera de equipo se encontraba sola decidió acercársele.

Platicaron mucho rato, como no lo habían hecho en meses, rieron y recordaron cosas. Natsu se sentía cómodo, nostálgico, como si acabase de encontrar algo perdido que no sabia que había estado perdido hasta que lo encontró.

Lucy estaba feliz, radiante, platicar con Natsu se sentía tan bien, era algo que extrañaba y que atesoraría junto con las demás experiencias que habían vivido juntos. Mira-san interrumpió sus risas, alegando que ya todos se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos. Voltearon a todos lados y era verdad ¿en que momento se habían ido todos? Lucy consultó su reloj y se asustó de lo que vio, era tarde, realmente tarde.

Pensó en invocar a Leo para que la acompañara, pero recordó que él estaba de vacaciones con Aries, su cara reflejaba preocupación hasta que Mira-san sugirió que Natsu la acompañara a su casa. Él no dudo en acceder y se fueron platicando en todo el camino, riéndose de cualquier cosa, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Habían llegado a la entrada de la pensión donde vivía Lucy, ella se despidió como siempre, le dio la espalda y cuando se disponía a entrar él la sujetó con una mano, se quedaron así por unos instantes, hasta que Lucy se volteo por la extraña acción del Salamander. No le dio tiempo de hablar, la acción fue tan rápida, que solo pudo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. Natsu la estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de eso y ella no podía corresponder a ese abrazo. La sensación de electricidad se hizo presente en ambas partes.

- Lucy – habló Natsu después de sentir que ella no le abrazaba – lo lamento tanto – empezó a sentir pequeñas gotas cálidas en su hombro. – lamento haberme alejado de ti, lamento no estar contigo cuando lo necesitaste, no pensé que te estuviera haciendo daño – Lucy no entendía de que iban esas palabras, si bien, eran verdad, no entendía como era que él lo sabia – Estos últimos días no he dejado de pensar en ti, era una sensación de vacio, como si algo me faltara, pero no sabía lo que era, hasta esta noche. Me haces falta Lucy, perdóname.

Lucy se soltó del abrazo de Natsu, la cara de aflicción que tenía, era algo que en ella había visto antes, él estaba llorando. Lucy tomó el rostro de Natsu entre sus manos y con los pulgares limpio las lagrimas, luego le sonrió cálidamente, como si con esa sonrisa tratara de borrar todo rastro de dolor – Natsu, eres raro – él sonrió ante las palabras que dijo – vamos, entra a mi casa.

En esa ocasión y por raro que parezca, Natsu pidió dormir en la colchoneta pero Lucy se lo impidió, le dijo que podía dormir con ella en la cama y así lo hizo. Se acostaron juntos, frente a frente, haciéndose caricias en la cara con los pulgares, sintiéndose ambos completos con solo ese roce.

- Lucy… - fue lo que dijo Natsu antes de besarla tímidamente, beso que ella respondió de igual manera, era su primer beso – te amo – y esa frase fue la que provoco todo lo demás.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer. :D


	2. Adiós Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**: Adios Fairy Tail.

.

.

Esa mañana decidieron llegar por separado, si bien ellos se amaban, no podían estar juntos, él era novio de Lisanna y a ella la pretendía Sting, sabían que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, pero no se arrepentían. Eso era amor –en palabras de Sherry.

El primero en llegar fue Natsu, se veía diferente y se sentía diferente. Saludó a todos en cuanto entro, cuando encontró a Lisanna ella lo llevo lejos de la vista de todos, tenia que hablar con él.

Mientras eso pasaba llego Lucy, ella si irradia luz, se veía alegre, diferente. Algo había cambiado en ella. Todo mundo la admiraba, se veía hermosa por alguna extraña razón. Lo siguiente que vio fue a una Lisanna seria y a un Natsu irritado. No quiso acercarse a preguntar, supuso que habrían peleado y eso podría ser en parte por su culpa, culpa de disminuyo cuando Natsu le sonrió.

No volvieron a hacer el amor después de ese día, no era por falta de ganas, era porque Lisanna parecía más apegada a Natsu. En una de sus pláticas cuando ella no estaba, él le dijo que Lisanna sentía celos de ella, que los veía diferentes y que algo le decía que tenían algo. Lucy no dijo nada, se lo había imaginado, pero no había como comprobar que esa noche estuvieron juntos. Lo bueno había sido que el trato volvía a ser casi como era antes, solo cuando Lisanna no estaba presente.

Lucy no apareció por el gremio al día siguiente de esa plática, se había quedado en su casa, estaba enferma, al igual que lo estuvo su madre. En una mesita, había un sobre con una carta donde le informaban que tenía que arreglar el papeleo de las propiedades que quedaron a su nombre.

Ese día armo su maleta con todas sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy fue a hablar con el Máster, le explico que era lo que estaba pasando con su salud, le dijo que no quería ver a nadie triste por ella y que no quería que la vieran en ese estado, se iba a ir a un hospital, al mismo donde atendieron a su madre, quizás hayan encontrado una cura para su mal, y que regresaría al gremio después de eso. El máster aceptó, Lucy era como una hija para él y si era por su salud entonces la dejaría ir.

En el fondo sabía que esa era posiblemente una despedida.

Lucy bajo junto con el Máster hacia el piso principal - ¡Mocosos! Lucy tiene una misión que cumplir, se irá por un tiempo. No quiero que la sigan o busquen. Es de vital importancia que la realice sola. Cuando la termine volverá con nosotros – fueron las palabras del Máster, dejó a muchos desconcertados, Natsu incluso se ofreció a ayudarla, ante el descontento de Lisanna, pero el Máster se lo prohibió.

Lucy se despidió de todos, como si acabara el día y se fuera a su casa, hizo promesas que quizás no pudiese cumplir y se dirigió a la salida. La voz de Natsu llamándola la detuvo, él simplemente levantó la mano derecha con los dedos pulgar e índice extendidos, todo el gremio le imito. Ella empezó a llorar e igual levanto su mano.

Donde quiera que estés, yo siempre te estaré observando.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde que dejó el gremio, se encontraba sentada en la oficina de un notario, terminado de arreglar el asunto de sus bienes. – ¿segura que va a dejar todas sus pertenencias a ese nombre? – pregunto extrañado el hombre.

- Si, todos mis bienes quedaran a ese nombre – dijo seriamente Lucy – Natsu Dragneel, quiero que pasen a ser propiedad de él al momento de mi muerte.

Tan pronto como acabara todo el papeleo se iba a internar en el hospital, los síntomas se estaban haciendo mas fuertes, pero algo en ella se sentía cálido – se siente como Natsu – susurraba para si cuando se percataba de esa sensación.

Todos en el gremio seguían igual, o bueno, tanto como se podía. Desde que Lucy se fue, parecía que también se había llevado parte del alma de cada miembro. Decir que la extrañaban era poco, pero no podían ir a buscarla, incluso Natsu se había quedado quieto. Nadie perdía las esperanzas de que un día entrara por esa puerta con su habitual sonrisa. Incluso Lisanna había olvidado sus celos hacia ella.

Pero últimamente Natsu tenía un mal presentimiento.

Una mañana llego una carta anónima dirigida al Máster, este la tomó y se fue a su despacho para leerla con cuidado. Lo que venia adentro lo dejo sin aliento, era una carta de Lucy despidiéndose. Cuando termino de leer todo lo que venia escrito, se colocó en medio de las escaleras y llamó a Natsu a su oficina.

Le entregó el papel y al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del Salamander no pudo evitar derramar algunas. En la carta Lucy escribió la dirección del lugar en donde estaba, también pedía que Natsu fuera a verla, que era de vital importancia que saliera a su encuentro en cuanto leyera la carta y que no comentaran nada de esto con el gremio hasta que él regresara.

Y así lo hizo, apenas terminó de leer la carta miro al Máster con los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas, este simplemente asintió y el Salamander salió corriendo del lugar. Llamó a Happy mientras bajaba las escaleras, Lisanna lo miraba preocupada, algo malo tenia que haber ocurrido para que él se pusiera así. Lo llamó para preguntarle que pasaba, pero el simplemente dijo que lo sentía mucho, que se tenia que ir y que no lo esperara, no sabia cuando iba a regresar o si iba a regresar pronto.

Fue cuando ella comprendió que se trataba le Lucy, eso era un adiós y ella simplemente le dedico una sonrisa.

Le pidió a Wendy que le pusiera un Troia que le durara bastante tiempo, y fue que ella entendió que iba a buscar a Lucy. Tomo el primer tren que lo llevara hasta donde estaba ella, llegó al hospital como loco y busco el cuarto de ella por su olor. Abrió la puerta y la encontró ahí, tendida en una cama, demasiado delgada, con enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos chocolate. Ella al verlo le sonrió de la manera en que lo había hecho la noche en que se hicieron uno.

- Lucy… - fue lo único que pudo articular, estaba temblando, por primera vez sentía miedo de perder a un ser amado. Junto a él estaba Happy, con los ojos abiertos, llorando silenciosamente, nunca imagino verla en ese estado. Aun seguían parados en la puerta.

- Natsu eres tan raro – dijo ella sonando divertida mientras se sentaba en la cama, fue entonces que él y Happy corrieron hacia ella, Natsu la abrazó tratando de no lastimarla, ella correspondió el abrazo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, Happy lloraba sobre sus pechos. – que bueno que llegaron, creí que no estarían a tiempo.

- Lucy… ¿Por qué? – pregunto Natsu sentado en la cama con Lucy

- No quería que nadie me viera así – decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy – iba a mandar a Leo para que llevara a alguien al gremio pero, creo que tu serás mejor en eso – sonaba alegre.

- ¿A alguien?

- Natsu, no me queda mucho tiempo – sus ojos se humedecieron - ¿Te podrías quedar con nosotras mientras yo…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta, era muy dolorosa esa realidad.

Natsu tenía los ojos húmedos y la voz quebrada – Claro Lucy, contigo hasta el final – decía mientras sujetaba la mano de ella.

- Con nosotras – corrigió ella.

- ¿Nosotras?

- Virgo – llamo Lucy, e inmediatamente apareció el espíritu, se le notaba triste – por favor, pide que la traigan.

- Como ordene princesa – y se retiró por la puerta.

- ¿A quien van a traer? ¿Puedes invocar aun a los espíritus? – las dudas de Natsu crecían.

- No los puedo invocar con mi magia – ignoró la primera pregunta – ya no me queda suficiente, ellos cruzan el portar con su poder, ellos decidieron quedarse conmigo hasta el final. Me pidieron que conserves las llaves.

- Pero yo no puedo, no soy un mago estelar – replicó el Salamander.

- Créeme, aunque tu no las puedas usar, ella si. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se abría la puerta del cuarto y entraba Virgo cargando un pequeño bulto que le entrego a Lucy. Natsu y Happy no lo podían creer – Natsu, te presento a tu hija. Layla.

Una hija. El corazón de Natsu latía tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Era su hija, suya y de Lucy. Happy volaba de felicidad alrededor de la pareja. Lucy le dio a que la cargara, era tan pequeña, era rubia como su mamá, bostezó formando un pequeño círculo con su boca y abrió los ojos. Eran iguales a los de él, verdes. La niña lo olfateaba, como reconociendo el olor, e instintivamente se acomodo en el pecho del Salamander para seguir durmiendo.

- Es tu hija, tenia que ser tan rara como tu – dijo divertido Natsu

- Te reconoce, sabe que eres su papá. – Decía mientras él acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su hija – ella no es un Dragón Slayer, pero ciertamente heredo tus sentidos.

- ¿Para ella son las llaves?

- Si, ellos dicen que si ella se vuelve una maga de espíritus estelares será muy fuerte, quieren estar con ella. – Vio la cara de duda de Natsu – Leo le va a enseñar, no te preocupes.

Platicaron durante bastante tiempo; Natsu le entrego la bebe a Lucy para que la alimentara. Jamás olvidaría ese cuadro, ella se veía hermosa, ellas eran hermosas, sus dos amores, sus dos razones para decir:

- ¡Estoy encendido!

.

.

.

Gracias por leer :) y tambien a las que dejaron Review! :D


	3. Layla Dragneel

Hola, este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, a los que dejaron review y los que la marcaron como favoritos. Espero que les guste. Disfruten.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**: Layla Dragneel.

.

.

Natsu se encontraba llorando sobre la tumba de la mujer que más amó. Murió de la manera mas tranquila que pudo tener, durmiendo junto al Dragón que la amó, sosteniendo a su pequeña hija, sintiendo la calidez de ambos, sintiéndose protegida.

Lucy Heartphilia murió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Desde que había llegado con ellas no se separó ningún instante, siempre estaban juntos, Lucy, Layla, Happy y él. Dormían en la misma habitación, y platicaban todo lo que podían. Trataba de que Lucy sonriera todo el tiempo. Eran felices.

Natsu sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado, el dolor por la perdida de Lucy se sentía como un viento frio, no quería separarse de ese lugar, quería desahogar toda su pena, dejar todas sus lagrimas ahí, morir con ella. Detrás de él se encontraban los espíritus estelares de Lucy, presentado sus respetos ante Natsu, incluso el Rey Espíritu esta ahí, despidiendo a una vieja amiga.

Leo paró a Natsu de sonde se encontraba, y le abrazo, él mejor que nadie conocía ese dolor, él lo había vivido antes y Lucy le ayudo a superarlo. Él quería ayudar a Natsu, pero no sabia como, simplemente lo abrazo tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

Happy esta ahí también, llorando en silencio por la que fue su nakama, sufriendo por el dolor de Natsu, cuidando el carrito donde estaba Layla. La pequeña también parecía sentir la ausencia de su madre, no lloraba, solo escurrían pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojitos verdes y se revolvía en su lugar.

Habían enterrado a Lucy junto a sus padres, en el mismo lugar. Todos los espíritus se fueron menos Leo, él se quedó con Natsu. Lo levanto de donde estaba, se había arrodillado ante la tumba de ella, dándole el último adiós, y lo llevo al hospital. Tenían que recoger lo que faltaba.

En la lapida de podía leer la inscripción.

Lucy Heartphilia de Dragneel

Amada amiga, amada esposa y amada madre.

Gran Maga Estelar

Tu estrella nos guiará en el camino.

* * *

- ¡Están aquí! – fue lo que Gajeel exclamo al sentir al aroma de Natsu y Leo, pero un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Todos estaban a la expectativa con la vista en la entrada, esperando ver de nuevo a Lucy.

El primero en entrar fue Happy, estaba usando sus alas y arrastrando con la cola la maleta que alguna vez perteneció a Lucy. Todos al ver esa maleta sonrieron con felicidad, esperaban con ansias a Lucy, pero la cara de Happy decía otra cosa. Apenas entro al gremio, soltó la maleta y se fue volando hacia Wendy, esta lo abrazo y sintió el aroma a lágrimas y a tierra, el exceed no paraba de llorar y la pequeña lo comprendió. Rompió en un llanto silencioso que a todos dejo sorprendidos; Gajeel también había olido el aroma que traía Happy e instintivamente abrazó a Levi para sorpresa de esta. El Máster estaba bajando las escaleras.

El siguiente en entrar fue Leo, portaba un traje negro y en sus manos traía una caja de madera que contenía las llaves y el látigo de Lucy. Tenia los ojos rojos de tanto que había llorado, parecía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. Todos se temían lo peor, el Máster sabía que esto iba a pasar. Silenciosas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en algunos ojos.

Tenia que ser una cruel broma, era lo que pasaba por las mentes de todos los que habían llegado a la peor de las verdades, no podía ser cierto.

El último en entrar fue Natsu, para sorpresa de todos no portaba su típica ropa azul, llevaba un traje negro, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto con su bufanda entre sus brazos. Fue cuando todos cayeron en cuenta.

Lucy no iba a volver.

Erza al ver el estado de Natsu corrió a su encuentro, iba a quitarle lo que fuese que abrazaba y lo iba llevar a sentarse, pero no pudo. Apenas llego vio que era eso tan pequeño.

- ¡Un bebé! – susurro con sorpresa viendo a la pequeña que sostenía Natsu.

- Layla – susurro este – nuestra hija.

- Gray – llamó Erza, el aludido se acercó a donde estaban mientras se secaba las lagrimas. Extendió las manos para que Natsu le diera a la bebe y se lo pudiera llevar Gray a sentarse, pero no se movieron, seguían en la puerta. Layla, al sentir los brazos extraños se removió inquieta y empezó a llorar, el llanto inundo todo el salón principal y entre la tristeza de todos surgió la curiosidad. Gray no creía lo que veía, Natsu con un bebé.

- Calma hija – le hablaba Natsu de una manera tan paternal que Erza nunca hubiese imaginado mientras que, con su mano le hacía caricias en su cabecita, un anillo brillaba en su dedo corazón – Es tu tía Erza – y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, solo para su hija, que inmediatamente se calmo, olió el aroma de una sonrojada Erza y se acurruco en su pecho. La bebé era bonita, se parecía tanto a Lucy, pero tenia los ojos de Natsu, fue cuando a Erza le surgió una duda.

- ¿Es una Dragón Slayer?

- No, una futura maga de espíritus estelares – dijo sin dejar de ver a su pequeña hija.

El gremio entero estuvo de luto por la perdida de Lucy, incluso otros gremios amigos se unieron en la tristeza que les embargaba. Le presentaron sus respetos a Natsu y visitaron la tumba de Lucy. La llenaron con flores y Levi le escribió algo pequeño en un costado del mármol junto con la insignia de Fairy Tail.

Pero era Layla sin duda el centro de atención, era tan pequeña y tan bonita, había obtenido lo mejor de ambos padres. Todos querían abrazarla, todos querían tenerla, pero cuando la pequeña se inquietaba, Natsu simplemente pasaba, tomaba a su hija y la calmaba. Así de simple.

Lisanna quería a la pequeña, siempre supo que ellos se amaban, pero por su egoísmo no permitió que lo concretaran, al menos no ahí, en el gremio. Pero trataría lo mejor que pudiera a hija de Lucy, sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Layla se apego a Levi desde que la cargo por primera vez, la pequeña se encariño con ella, quizás porque el aroma que emanaba era parecido al de su mamá, o porque tenía pegado el aroma de Gajeel que se parecía a su papá. Era un misterio.

Natsu crecía como papá mientras Layla crecía. Había cambiado bastante desde que regresó al gremio. Amaba a su hija, eso era mas que obvio, ya no portaba la bufanda que le regalo Igneel, ahora la usaba para arropar a su pequeña. Y ya no destruía tantas cosas seguidas.

Cuando se iba de misión era básicamente corrido por todas las mujeres del gremio, todas querían estar con la pequeña, pero esta únicamente estaba tranquila con Levi, Erza, Wendy, Mirajanne, Gajeel y el Máster. En definitiva, ella sabia lo que quería. Y la alegría volvió.

* * *

_Mí amada Lucy:_

_Nuestra pequeña cada día crece más, es tan inquieta, le gusta andar corriendo por los pasillos del gremio, si la vieras, se parece tanto a ti. Es bonita, inteligente y se lleva bien con Levi, además esta impaciente porque nazca el bebe de Levi y Gajeel, dice que será su hermanito pequeño. Gray y Juvia tuvieron una niña, se parece a ella, le pusieron Ur, por la maestra de Gray. Layla esta emocionada con la niña, le canta canciones que Mira-san le enseña. A pesar de que aun es pequeña, tiene un gran poder mágico, un día encontró la caja con tus llaves y trajo a Plue, Leo le dijo que los espíritus trabajan por contrato, y desde ese día Plue ha venido muy seguido. Leo viene una vez a la semana a ver a Layla, le esta enseñando a controlar su poder mágico para que pueda traer a los espíritus del zodiaco, dice que si sigue así lo hará muy pronto. Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y la vieras crecer, tiene el mismo apetito que yo y a veces quema cosas al tocarlas, creo que tendré que enseñarle algo de magia mata dragones. Nuestra hija es tan rara… igual que nosotros._

_Te amo Lucy._

Un viento cálido inundó la habitación donde se encontraba escribiendo Natsu, estaba cargado con un aroma algo peculiar - te amo Natsu - fue un susurro que se colo en el viento.


	4. Una Nueva Generación

Hola… les traigo el epilogo de esta historia, se que fue muy triste así que les dejo esto por aquí, disfruten y sean felices.

.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Epilogo:** Una nueva generación...

.

.

Una muchacha rubia iba corriendo por el gremio en busca de su padre. Cuando le encontró, no le sorprendió la acción de este; estaba metido en sus clásicas peleas con sus compañeros.

- ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ! ¡EL MÁSTER DIJO QUE TE QUERÍA VER! – le hablaba entre gritos pero su querido padre no parecía escuchar. Una muchacha de pelo azul y ojos grandes se le acerco, también contemplando la pelea de los mayores con un gesto de flojera. – ¡Ur! ¡Ayúdame, tenemos que hacer que se separen, o si no, el máster los va a regañar!

La muchacha empezó a intentar separarlos por medio de gritos, no quería acercarse a ellos, era bien sabido que si te acercabas demasiado a una de esas peleas, terminabas envuelto en ellas. Ur estaba a punto de usar su magia cuando un rayo detuvo a los peleadores en seco. De las escaleras estaba bajando el Máster.

- ¡Mocosos, les he estado llamando toda la mañana! ¡¿Qué se supone que no piensan responder?! – se mostraba molesto, pero en verdad no lo estaba tanto. Desde que Laxus se volvió el maestro del gremio, había tenido que lidiar con las constantes quejas de Consejo. Pero era algo que le tenía sin importancia, él estaba decidido a seguir los pasos de su abuelo.

- ¡aye! – fue lo único que respondieron los dos magos mientras intentaban reponerse del relámpago que los había detenido. A las dos muchachas simplemente les escurría una gotita de sudor en el cuello, aun no se acostumbraban a la imitación de Happy.

- Vengan aquí, tengo un anuncio que hacer – se paró en la tarima del gremio, detrás de él estaban Erza con una enorme panza de embarazada, Mirajanne y su habitual sonrisa, Natsu aun con humo saliéndole de los cabellos rosas, Gray sin camisa y con los cabellos parados, y Gajeel con su clásico "gee hee".

- ¿Donde esta Gildarts? – le preguntó Natsu a Gray.

- Esta en la misión de tres meses con Cana ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

- ¿Me estas diciendo descerebrado, princesa de hielo? – pego su frente con la de Gray.

- ¿Tu que crees, flamita? – la inminente pelea se estaba acercando.

- ¡ALTO USTEDES DOS! – la voz de Erza los detuvo.

- ¡Aye! – dijeron mientras se abrazaban haciendo la clásica imitación de Happy.

Los del gremio los miraban con su gotita de sudor en el cuello, tantos años y aun seguían en las mismas. Uno pensaría que después de ser padres se iban a calmar. Laxus los miró con indiferencia y se dirigió al resto de las personas en el gremio.

- Los he reunido hoy para hacer un anunció que muchos han estado esperando. El examen para mago Clase S – Los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar – Este año, solo habrá 5 aspirantes, de los cuales solo uno pasará a formar parte de nosotros. Los candidatos son… - un silencio se hizo en todo el salón. - ¡Ur Fullbuster!, ¡Simón Fernández!, ¡Música Redfox!, ¡Makarov Dreyar! y ¡Layla Dragneel!

Los elegidos estaban emocionados, por fin les tocaría su turno para convertirse en mago clase S. Alcanzar a sus padres era la meta de todos, y solo uno pasaría ese año. Se sabía que el examen era difícil, en los últimos dos años no había pasado nadie de los candidatos y eso era un gran reto a vencer.

- Las reglas son simples – hablo Erza – pueden elegir a un compañero para que los acompañe durante el examen siempre y cuando posea la marca del gremio, y no pueden elegir a ningún mago clase S. Mirajanne, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel estarán durante toda la prueba examinándolos.

- Eso e impidiéndoles el paso gee hee – habló Gajeel. Las caras de los aspirantes reflejaban sorpresa, iban a luchar contra ellos.

- El lugar donde será el examen es la Isla Sagrada de Tenroujima. Tienen una semana para prepararse. Nos veremos en el puerto de Hargeon en una semana.

* * *

_Mamá…_

_Por fin voy a presentar el examen para mago clase S, creo que esa era lo sorpresa que mi papá me tenia preparada. Desde hacia una semana no paraba de decirme que estoy lista para algo grande. Supongo que en el peor de los casos, me tocara luchar contra él. ¡Siento que estoy encendida! No puedo esperar a que llegue el día del examen. _

_Te quiero. Layla._

* * *

- Mira, el séptimo viene a la isla ¿No te sientes emocionada?

- ¡Claro, por fin los volveré a ver! Extraño mucho a Fairy Tail.


End file.
